


Random

by p1edra11



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cheating, Jackbam?, Lyric pranks from 97liners, M/M, Mad jackson, Markson? - Freeform, bts - Freeform, groupchat, jackgyeom - Freeform, random stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1edra11/pseuds/p1edra11
Summary: Yugyeom pranks his hyungs with lyric prankBts prank on the way....
Relationships: Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble & Other K-pop Artist(s), GOT7 Ensemble/Everyone, Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jimin (BTS), Jeon Jungkook/Kim Yugyeom, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Kim Yugyeom/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 14





	1. Mr nice guy

**Author's Note:**

> Just for fun
> 
> Son used Mr.nice guy by kayden

Got7 chat 💚

7 members online 

Yugy:pour my drink and take my phone away 

Jackson:?

Sunshin:is something wrong

Jinyoung: its 9am why are you drinking 

Yugy: i don't want to hear that you messed up and called him up again 

Jaebeom: who messed up?

Mark: called who again 

Jinyoung: bambam what did you do?

Bammie: i-

Bammie:why do you think its about me?

Jinyoung: because your always messing around

Bammie:...

Yugy: when you gonna see 

Jackson: see what?

Jinyoung: who are you talking too 

Yugy: so you got a couple bad friends only looking out for the drinks in there hand hands, end

Sunshine:jinyoung hyung?

Jaebeom: who are they?

Mark:^

Jackson:^^

Jinyoung:no body wtf? my friends aren't like that.

Yugy: wow it went right over my head

Bammie: bro what did 

Yugy:maybe you should know that im of tied of playing 

Sunshine: playing what?

Yugy: mr nice guy catching your tears when you cry 

Mark: youngjae when did you cry?

Sunshine:i didn't though 

Jaebeom: are you sure?

Sunshine: yes!

Yugy: why do i try?😑

Yugy: i know it won't be the last time 🙄

Mark:what won't be the last time 

Yugy: why don't you realize he only wants you at midnight 😠

Jackson: who wants who at midnight?

Yugy: can't say goodbye so ill just listen up one more time 

Yugy: when you gonna see that he won't ever love you like you want him to 

Jinyoung: who are you talking about it 

Mark:i think hes drunk 

Yugy: why you want to be someone's number two?

Jackson: yugy im calling you 

[Jackson calls yugyeom but call gets ignored)

Jackson:baby answer your phone 

[Calls again but get declined)

Jackson: where are you then

Yugy:loving, don't mean hes in love with you

Jackson: answer the fucking phone!

Yugy: really? I got better things to do🙄

Jackson:... 

Sunshine:is Jackson mad?

Jinyoung: welp

Mark: so Jackson just broke a cup in his hand 

Jaebeom: is he ok?

Mark: i dont think he's noticed

Mark: his hand bleeding and dripping onto the floor 

Jinyoung : wtf how hasn't he noticed that his hand is bleeding???

[Private chat bambam> yugyeom]

Yugyeom: should i stop Jackson hyung got hurt and hes mad at me 

Bamabam: naw hes fine plus he loves to much to stay mad at you.

Yugyeom: but

Bambam: just keep going we got this far didn't we 

Yugyeom:i mean yeah

[Main chat]

Mark:idk hes glaring at his phone 

Yugy: i could never stop you anyway 

Yugy:he's your weakness and im your saving grace

Bammie: is he talking to Jackson?

Jinyoung: i think so?

Jaebeom: wait Jackson and yugyeom are dating 

Mark: no they're are not 

Sunshine: hmm…. 

Sunshine:why you being defensive hyung?

Bammie: jealous maybe🤔

Mark: im not 

Jaebeom:.... 

Sunshine:👀

Jinyoung: marks being sus 

Yugy: so you got another good plan?

Yugy: do your makeup and dress up agian and do it again

Jaebeom:k now i think hes talking about bambam 

Sunshine: maybe Jackson and bams were hooking up in secret and Jackson hurt him and bams told yugyeom and is throwing the blame or mark to keep his secret🧐

Jinyoung: that could explain why Jackson was calling yugyeom and why he got mad?

Mark:👁👄👁

Yugy: woah it went over my head

Yugy:baby you should know im tired of playing 

Yugy: mr nice guy.

Jinyoung 👀

Jinyoung: i think youngjaes right

Bammie: no me and Jackson aren't together 

Jaebeom: obviously, it seems he only wants you as fwb

Mark:thats harsh jb

Bammie:👁 💧👄💧👁

Jaebeom: it true 

Mark:...

Bammie:....

Yugy: why can't you run and walk away?

Yugy: 🤣🤣🤣🤣

Jaebeom: why are laughing????

Yugy:it was a prank 🤣🤣🤣

Jinyoung: what????

Yugy: it was a prank. 

Yugy:me, bam and kook and the rest of 97 liners decided to prank our hyungs 

Yugy: i thought you'd catch on 

Yugy: Jackson hyung are you ok 

Jackson:... 

Mark:bambam you knew this whole time?

Bambam:maybe 

Jinyoung:why didn't you fucking tell us???

Bambam:i was going too when Jackson hyung got hurt but then you guys started making asumpions so i just watched 

Mark:jacks just punched the wall

Jaebeom:shit is his hand ok?

Mark:idk were going to the er now 

Yugy: hyung im sorry 😭😭😭

Yugy:bambam made me do it 

Mark:i took his phone away 

Mark:i think your in trouble when we get back to the dorm

Sunshine: wait were were you guys?

Mark:the restaurant 

Jinyoung:omg

Mark:its fine none saw 

Mark:private room 

Jaebeom:ok?

Jackson: yugyeom ill see when we get home

Yugy:😳

Bammie: welp looks like yugyeom wont be able to walk for a couple days.

Jinyoung: didn't you just say they're aren't together?

Bammie:never said they aint fucking though (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	2. Jimin  is innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook lyric prank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used and translated is donde estas by khea ft piso 21 remix
> 
> This was hard to right since my english isn't great and translating was kinda hard hope it makes sence

Bts main chat   
6 people online

Imtall: so it was cute but tae left it behind 

Taetae: jinhyung wouldn't want in the house his carpet is to precious 

Jinniemom: hey stob it

Taetae: all wanted was a new brother for tannie and i couldn't even get that my baby is lonely 

Jinniemom: (-_-)

Kookie is online 

Kookie: come back

Imtall: who?

Kookie: cuz everything in life gets resolved 

Imtall: ok

Purplemon: he's not wrong

Taetae: well except trust

Purplemon: ….

Kookie: babe tell me how you do it?

Hobisunshine: what?

Imtall:are you jks babe?

Jinniemom:👀

Hobisunshine:no but he asked a question 

Taetae: but was it for you?

Hobisunshine: i could be to anyone its out in the open

Taetae: ...

Purplemon: i thought it was tae

Kookie: sleeping in the cold without anyone to hold you

Taetae: well i just cuddle tanny or jimin

Imtall:^^^

Kookie:please don't miss out no more 

Hobisunshine: miss out on what?

Suga:👀

Imtall: yoongis lurking

Jinniemom:hugs?

Kookie:but if there is somebody else 

Suga:👀

Kookie: Let me know and I will understand and I will walk away and you will not know about me

Taetae: who are you talking to exactly?

Imtall: ^

Kookie: where are you?

Imtall: at the dorm 

Imtall: were literally both in the living room 

Kookie:today im looking for you to remind you

Taetae:remind jimin what?

Purplemon: did he lose something 

Jinniemom: namjoon thats you 

Purplemon:oh right 

Suga:👀

Hobisunshine: he forgot something again

Kookie: what we used to be

Imtall: ….

Taetae: what you guys were?

Purplemon: are you guys not friends anymore

Kookie we were two

Purplemon: im confused 

Suga:👀

Jinniemom: does this have to do with the i am you are me thing you guys do?

Kookie: i thought that nothing could kill this love

Taetae:love? What love 

Imtall: ….

Hobisunshine: blackpinks kill this love?

Kookie: and the one who killed it was me 

Purplemon: what did you do

Imtall:kook you ok?

Taetae: did you murder someone 

Suga:👀

Kookie: fuck that mistake and fuck that round 

Jinniemom: language and what round

Jinniemom: when did you go out drinking

Kookie: that made me take the first person i saw 

Imtall: what do you mean take 

Taetae: where?

Hobisunshine: to bed(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Jinniemom: no dirty thoughts in my Christian Minecraft surver 

Kookie: and now I lose time watching your stories

Suga👀

Purplemon: what stories?

Jinniemom:the ones on ig

Taetae:the one's on snapchat 

Imtall: min yoongi stop lurking and say something 

Suga: what this is entaining 

Imtall:...

Kookie: your body,i know it by memory 

Taetae: jimin you have explaining to do 

Imtall: there is not to explain i don't know what jungkook is talking about 

Taetae:your cheating on me 

Imtall:not wtf. Were not even dating 

Taetae: were soulmates 

Taetae: (┯_┯)

Purplemon:👀

Suga:👀

Jinniemom:👀

Hobisunshine:👀

Hobisunshine: this is drama between vminis entertaining🍿

Purplemon: so jimin cheeated on tae with kook but kook cheated on jimin and wants him back?

Jinniemom: what k drama is this

Kookie: hey but where are you cuz i can't find you?

Taetae changed imtall to cheater

Cheater: i didnt cheat 

Cheater:and kook im literally next to you on the couch 

Taetae: see cheater 

Cheater:im next to you to tae literally was cuddling while watching finding nemo

Taetae: cheater

Kookie:please tell me, cuz its not the end our story

Taetae: see

Cheater changed there name to innocent bystander 

Innocentbystander:...im done 

Kookie:due to playing with what we had 

Kookie: i regret and its that losing you is hitting me painfully hard

Taetae: good suffer my hearts is in a million pieces because of you two 

Kookie:i want recover and feel

Hobisunshine: feel what???

Jinniemom: hurry and answer my popcorns getting cold 

Kookie:your lips on mine and your sexy body

Innocentbystander: -_-

Hobisunshine:👁👄👁🍿

Kookie ay where are you? Cuz your still lost 

Innocentbystander:for the last time in the living room next to you and tae 

Kookie:baby cum give me back my life 

Purplemon: im sure he means *come

Hobisunshine: no im sure he's right

Kookie: since i saw him i only lived in my mind

Kookie: im not going to lie my conscious came back so you can heal my wounds 

Suga:kinda sappy

Kookie:come back please 🥺

Innocentbystander: fucking finally 

Purplemon: what???

Jinniemom: your going back to him and forgiving him 

Taetae:.....

Innocentbystander: no wtf? I found the song

Suga: what?

Hobisunshine: ^^^

Taetae: ^^^^^^!????

Kookie:.....

Kookie: i thought i would get away with it since its a spansih song and all 

Taetae:what do you mean song 

Innocentbystander: he was pranking us with lyrics from a song i didn't cheat to see plz baby stop crying 

Taetae:really?

Kookie:yeah taehyung it was prank me and jiminie are just friends 😑

Taetae: jiminie you love me and didn't cheat 

Innocentbystander: yes i didn't cheat your my soulmate 

Taetae:ok 

Purplemon: but why didn't we notice it 

Kookie: the song was translated in english so it wouldn't be easy to guess but i guess i was wrong since jimin found it.

Innocentbystander changed to there name to chimchim

Chimchim: i had to copy and paste waht kook was sending and then when i couldn't find it i just typed in another language and thsi sone came. So i looked at the lyrics and translated them and they were similar to what kook was saying so yeah.

Chimchim: ¿dónde estás? By khea


	3. Yugbamkook ropes the others into the prank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Astro prank 
> 
> Nct 23 prank 
> 
> Sevetneen prank on way

97 hotties and cuties 

Jaehyun: so how did your pranks go

Dk:@ bambam @jungkook @yugyeom?

Bambam: well our went fine only one trip to the er and two limping maknaes 💁♀️

The8: i- 👁👄👁

Mingyu: what do you mean only one trip?

Yugyeom:well we might have pissed Jackson hyung with the lyric prank and he broke a glass cup and punched a brick wall and had to go to the ear

Eunwoo: wait but why are yall limping?

Bambam: its pretty self explanatory 

Bambam: me and yugyeom got punished

Bambam: mark hyung and jb hyung punished me but like yass it was worth it

Yugyeom:....

The8: anyways chile so kook what about yours?

Jungkook: i think i almost broke up vimin 

Jaehyun: how do you almost break them up???

Mingyu:^

Jungkook: well the song i used was taken out of context and for some reason everyone thought i was talking about jimin and thought it was jikook drama 

Bambam: -oop

Junkook: which resulted in taehyung crying and acusing jimin of cheating and i just stuck with it but i guess failed because jimin found the song even it it was in another language. 

Yugyeom: well anyways its its your stinky asses is turn 

Jeahyun:when did i agree to this

Eunwoo: yeah i dont remember saying hey well do your stupid pranks 

Yugyeom: but you said that if we did you would too🥺

Dk: yugyeoms duality is so weird sometimes 

The8: like one second hes a demon and all that and the next hes a complete innocent baby?

Mingyu:just one of the worlds many mysteries 🤔

Yugyeom: what fuck are you guys talking about?

Mingyu:^ see a mystery 

Yugyeom:😑

Bambam: i alreday have songs for you idiots 

Euwoo:hey language 

Bambam:i can't say idiots but gyeom can say fuck?

Eunwoo: yes 

Bambam: 👁💧👄💧👁

Jungkook:so the songs

Bambam:so for jeahyun its hard boy, eunwoo its just friends and for the three stugous its its over now good luck crackheads or not 

Eunwoo: i

Eunwoo: we didn't even have a say in this 

Yugyeom: nope not you stinky musty ass out of here 

Jeahyun:i-

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions for 97line lyric parank please put in comment section


End file.
